mtgfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Theros más allá de la muerte
}} Theros más allá de la muerte es la octogésima tercera de Magic. Fue lanzada el 24 de enero del 2020.Magic Announcement Stream (Video). Magic: the Gathering. YouTube (4 septiembre 2019). Wizards Europa (11 octubre 2019). "We're happy to announce the release dates for two upcoming sets in 2020!". Twitter. Detalles de la colección : "Escapa de tu destino" Como su predecesor espiritual, Theros más allá de la muerte está diseñada de arriba hacia abajo e inspirada en la temática de la antigua Grecia, valiéndose de muchos tropos mitológicos (héroes, monstruos y dioses).Mark Rosewater (2 enero 2020). "At Death's Door, Part 1". magicthegathering.com. Wizards of the Coast.Mark Rosewater (6 enero 2020). "At Death's Door, Part 2". magicthegathering.com. Wizards of the Coast. La colección principal contiene 254 cartas (5 tierras básicas, 111 comunes, 80 poco comunes, 53 raras y 15 raras míticas), e incluye versiones premium de todas ellas introducidas aleatoriamente en los sobres. Más cartas adicionales pueden encontrarse en los sobres de coleccionista, mazos de Planeswalker y mazos de Brawl. Una carta individual de promoción Buy-a-Box también se considera parte de la colección. Las cartas con marcos de carta alternativos tienen una numeración diferente al de sus versiones regulares. Los planeswalkers sin márgenes están enumerados de #255-257, las cartas resaltadas están enumeradas de #258-268, la carta promocional Buy-a-Box es la #269, las cartas de los mazos de Planeswalker están enumeradas de #270-277, las tierras básicas que no son la de constelación están enumeradas de #278-287, las cartas raras de los Theme Boosters están enumeradas de #278-287 y las cartas con arte extendido están enumeradas de #298-351. La promocional del Bundle es la #352. Finalmente, hay cartas del estilo FNM de los sobres promo Universal, y están enumeradas de #?353-357. Las versiones regulares de estas cartas, así como las foil, se pueden obtener en los sobres de coleccionista. La colección presenta cinco tierras básicas de constelación especiales de arte completo ambientadas en Nyx (una por sobre).Magic: The Gathering (11 diciembre 2019). "Straight from Nyx: Full art basics. One per pack.". Twitter. Las tierras básicas que no son de constelación pueden obtenerse en los productos suplementarios.Mark Rosewater (12 diciembre 2019). "Are the Theros Beyond Death full-art Nyx lands going to be in the set bundles?". Blogatog. Tumblr. Estas tierras de borde regular muestran la "Superficie y el Fondo" de Theros y su inframundo.Magic: The Gathering (13 diciembre 2019). "These regular-border lands SamBurleyArt depict the "Above and Below" of Theros and its underworld!". Twitter. Aparte de las cinco tierras básicas, hay once cartas resaltadas de constelación. Todas ellas son de Deidades y Semidioses.Blake Rasmussen (13 diciembre 2019). "Theros Beyond Death Collector Booster Contents". magicthegathering.com. Wizards of the Coast. El símbolo de la expansión es una Máscara de Resurgido. Ambientación No hay un libro en línea ni redacciones semanales en Magic Story para Theros más allá de la muerte.Wizards of the Coast (16 diciembre 2019). "The Theros Beyond Death Story on Cards". magicthegathering.com. Wizards of the Coast.Wizards of the Coast (10 enero 2020). "Resumen de la historia de Theros más allá de la muerte". magicthegathering.com. Wizards of the Coast. Se reveló que la mala acogida de War of the Spark: Forsaken había provocado que la historia de Theros más allá de la muerte se retrasara.Mark Rosewater (27 enero 2020). "Odds & Ends: Theros beyond death". magicthegathering.com. Wizards of the Coast. El Equipo de la Franquicia está buscando el momento idóneo (a futuro) para contar la historia. La colección se centra en el Inframundo de Theros que está debajo del mundo normal del plano,Mark Rosewater (4 septiembre 2019). "missed the announcement of the sets for next year.". Blogatog. Tumblr.Mark Rosewater (23 octubre 2019). "Will Theros Beyond Death completely take place in the Underworld or will we see more of Theros?". Blogatog. Tumblr. siendo la trama principal el retorno de Klothys, el dios del destino, quien previamente había sido atrapado allí.Wizards of the Coast (12 diciembre 2019). "Mecánicas de Theros más allá de la muerte". magicthegathering.com. Wizards of the Coast. También se muestra el regreso del planeswalker Elspeth Tirel She's back!. Reddit (26 de septiembre 2019). y su lucha contra su insólito rival Ashiok.Wizards of the Coast (12 diciembre 2019). "Magic at the Game Awards 2019". magicthegathering.com. Wizards of the Coast. Las Deidades están en guerra, y traen consigo a sus campeones para hacer frente a la batalla. Elspeth alcanza su libertad al vencer a Heliod con un arma creado a partir de sus traumas pasados. Klothys se entera de esta hazaña, así que manda a uno de los suyos para capturar a Elspeth y traerla de nuevo al Inframundo. Las cartas que muestran los sucesos destacados de la historia de Theros más allá de la muerte son: * Remordimiento angustioso * Impulso triunfal * Búsqueda infatigable * Castigo de Heliod Mercadotecnia Theros más allá de la muerte se vende es Sobres de Draft regulares de 16 cartas (una carta siendo de publicidad), Theme Boosters mono-colores, dos mazos de Planeswalker, el bundle de Theros más allá de la muerte y un Kit de construcción de mazos.Wizards Play Network La colección también incluye Sobres de Coleccionista.Mark Rosewater (21 semptiembre 2019). "I feel like the return to Theros should have an enchantment masterpiece series.". Blogatog. Tumblr. Por primera vez, los Theme Boosters contienen dos cartas raras de diez posibles que no son parte de la colección regular y, por ende, no están disponibles en los Sobres de Draft regulares.Blake Rasmussen (17 diciembre 2019). "Theros Beyond Death Theme Boosters". magicthegathering.com. Wizards of the Coast. Los Sobres de Draft muestran el arte de Tirel] (arte principal), ??? y ???. Los Theme Boosters muestran el arte de ??? , ??? , ??? , ??? y ??? . Los Sobres de Coleccionista muestran un arte de klothys, diosa del destino. Eventos * Lanzamiento en sobremesa: 17-19 de enero del 2020 * Comienzo de Friday Night Magic: 24 de enero del 2020 * Draft Weekend: 25-26 de enero del 2020 * Magic Weekend: Pioneer: 22-23 de febrero del 2020 Cartas promocionales * Lanzamiento: una carta stamped que puede ser cualquier rara o rara mítica de Theros más allá de la muerte.Jeffrey Dohm-Sanchez (22 octubre 2019). "Wizards of the Coast reveals the first details on the Theros Beyond Death product line.". Icv2.com. * Otros eventos: cartas del promo pack Universal de El trono de Eldraine. ** Las promocionales con marco oscuro de temporada son: ??? * Buy-a-Box: Atreos, cubierto con sudario foil y una tierra de "Nyx" de arte completo.Blake Rasmussen (17 diciembre 2019). "Theros Beyond Death Production Error". magicthegathering.com. Wizards of the Coast. * Promocional del Bundle: ??? foil con arte alternativo Fichas, emblemas y recordatorios La decimosexto carta en los sobres es una ficha o un emblema, con publicidad en la cara posterior. # Criatura Soldado Humano 1/1, creada por la Presencia de Liderazgo, Elspeth, némesis del Sol y el nativo de Nyx. # Criatura Reflejo 3/2, creada por Enramapturado. # Criatura Sátiro 1/1 con "Esta criatura no puede bloquear", creada por los del festín. # Criatura Lobo 2/2, creada por el de Saucelobo. # Criatura Pesadilla 2/3 con "Siempre que esta criatura ataque o bloquee, cada oponente exilia las dos primeras cartas de su biblioteca", creada por Ashiok, inspiración de pesadillas. Temáticas y mecánicas Theros más allá de la muerte introduce la acción de palabra clave Escapatoria; las cartas con escapatoria pueden ser lanzadas desde el cementerio por su coste de escapatoria.BlakedaWerewolf (30 octubre 2019). "Theros Beyond Death Major Spoilers". Reddit. El coste incluye exiliar un determinado número de otras cartas en el cementerio. Algunas criaturas reciben una bonificación adicional cuando escapan. Las mecánicas que regresan del bloque de Theros son Constelación y Devoción. Constelación ahora también aparece en criaturas que no sean encantamiento.Mark Rosewater (13 diciembre 2019). "So, it appears that the decision was made to not have Constellation on enchantments anymore?". Blogatog. Tumblr. El nativo de Nyx y los del festín tienen la habilidad de Heroísmo, pero sin tener en realidad esa palabra de habilidad.Mark Rosewater (14 diciembre 2019). "So it looks like there will be creatures in Theros with the text of the Heroic ability, but no Heroic keyword?". Blogatog. Tumblr. Theros más allá de la muerte incluye los siguientes arquetipos para limitado: * : Tempo (Perspicacia asombrosa) * : * : * : 4+ de fuerza importa/"Ferocidad" (de los encadenados) * : * : * : * : * : "Heroísmo" (nativo de Nyx) * : Tipos de carta La colección trae de vuelta el subtipo de encantamiento Saga, usado por primera vez en Dominaria. También trae de vuelta a las criaturas encantamiento, usadas por primera vez Visión del futuro y más adelante en el bloque de Theros. Un nuevo tipo de criatura es Semidiós. Ciclos Theros más allá de la muerte tiene, por ahora, seis ciclos, incluyendo, por ahora, un ciclo doble. Cartas reimpresas Las siguientes cartas han sido reimpresas: *Luz de destierro, impresa por primera vez en Travesía hacia Nyx, vista por última vez en Commander Anthology Volume II. *Voluntad indomable, impresa por primera vez en Campeones de Kamigawa. *Enfurecer, impresa por primera vez en Colección Básica 2020. *Portento de la traición, impresa por primera vez en Theros. *Revocar la existencia, impresa por primera vez en Cicatrices de Mirrodin, vista por última vez en Nacido de los dioses. *Entusiasmo ante la posiblidad, impresa por primera vez en El trono de Eldraine. *Sueños del infierno, impresa por primera vez en Legends, vista por última vez en Magic 2010. *Envolver en llamas, impresa por primera vez en Levantameinto de los Eldrazi, vista por última vez en Battlebond. *Campo de ruina, impresa por primera vez en Ixalan, vista por última vez en Mystery Booster. * Los templos de colores aliados, vistos por primera vez en Theros y Nacidos de los Dioses. De común a poco común *Comerciante plomizo de Asfodel, impresa por primera vez en Theros, vista por última vez en Mystery Booster. Reimpresiones funcionales *mohosa es una reimpresión funcional del Escorpión de los juncos. Mazos preconstruidos Mazos de Planeswalker Theros más allá de la muerte es la última colección que contiene mazos de Planeswalker.Caranthir (10 septiembre 2019). "Are Planeswalker Decks being discontinued? (Comentario #11)". MTG Salvation. Curiosidades Referencias